


Multichoicetale

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: An story where you read Chara's story or Frisk's and make choices, Chara Has Their Own Body, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gender Paths, I'm going to give you the choices, It's all up to you, Multi, Multichoicetale, POV Chara, POV Frisk, Please comment tell me what you think, Rating May Change, Self-Insert, This is a huge project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: Have you ever read a story about Frisk or Chara and wished "I wish I could make decisions" Well in this story you can! Guide Frisk and Chara through their own adventures and get the good ending!





	1. Choose your story

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk's story will be updated first then Charas just so you know also the first chapter is just a jumping off point so it's short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a huge undertaking for me so i really hope you enjoy

You walked into the house where I awaited you. I said "Welcome Reader I'll be your choice giver throughout this story"

I pulled up on the tv a picture of Chara and a picture of Frisk and said "These two as you know are Frisk and Chara you are going to be reborn into one of these kids so without further ado"

CHOOSE

(FRISK) (CHARA)

SELECT GENDER

(MALE) (FEMALE) (GENDERLESS)

SELECT TYPE OF STORY

(SLICE OF LIFE) (UNDERGROUND JOURNEY) (MY CHOICE)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapters to select----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Male Frisk, Slice of Life 

Total Chapters: 1

Chapter 3 - Female Chara, Slice of Life

Total Chapters: 1

Chapter 4 - Female Frisk, Slice of Life

Total Chapters: 1

Chapter 5 - Male Chara, Slice of Life

Chapter 6 - Genderless Chara, Slice of Life

Chapter 7 - Genderless Frisk, Slice of Life

Chapter 8 - Male Frisk, Underground Journey

Chapter 9 - Female Chara, Underground Journey

Chapter 10 - Female Frisk, Underground Journey

Chapter 11 - Male Chara, Underground Journey

Chapter 12 - Genderless Frisk, Underground Journey

Chapter 13 - Genderless Chara, Underground Journey

Chapter 14 - Male Frisk, My Choice

Chapter 15 - Female Chara, My Choice

Chapter 16 - Female Frisk, My Choice

Chapter 17 - Male Chara, My Choice

Chapter 18 - Genderless Frisk, My Choice

Chapter 19 - Genderless Chara, My Choice

 


	2. Selected (FRISK) (MALE) (SLICE OF LIFE) - Frisk's home life with Toriel SELECT RELATIONSHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You selected Frisk, Male and Slice of Life.  
> LOADING SUMMARY FOR STORY.......  
> You are Frisk the ambassador for the monsters and you want a girlfriend. Being that you're famous it isn't hard to meet girls who want to be your GF but you're looking for a girl who will want you for you. Will you find the girl you wish to date? or will you go for a different gender?

I nodded and said "Good luck then Frisk" and your head spun as I injected a needle into your neck and everything went dark..

You woke up in your mom's house yawning and checking your phone when you saw another update from Chara who had moved away to Asgore's house. 

"Sup Frisk I just got a boyfriend"

She sent you a picture of a guy with black hair smiling at the camera.

You texted "Nice one Chara" though you were secretly jealous. Chara texted back "Got a girlfriend yet?" You said "No :(" Chara texted "You'll find someone for you eventually" You texted "Hope so" and turned off your phone.

You then headed downstairs for breakfast where Mom was making waffles. You yawned and said "Good morning Mom" Mom replied "Good morning my child"

You sat down at the breakfast table in your blue t-shirt with purple pants. Toriel brought the waffles to the table and set two on your plate. You began eating fast which made Toriel ask "Hungry?" You nodded and finished your waffles off quickly.

You then grabbed your backpack and went outside to wait for Sans.

I appeared in front of you while you were waiting and I said "Hello again dear Frisk you've got another choice"

You signed "Hello Author"

A panel appeared in the air in front of you

CHOOSE RELATIONSHIP

(CHARA) (FLOWEY) (OC) (SANS) (ASRIEL)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapters to Select------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 20 - Charisk Relationship

Chapter 21 - Flowisk Relationship

Chapter 22 - OC Relationship

Chapter 23 - Frans Relationship

Chapter 24 - Friskriel Relationship


	3. SELECTED (CHARA) (FEMALE) (SLICE OF LIFE) - Chara's home life with Asgore CHOOSE RELATIONSHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have selected Chara, Female and Slice of Life
> 
> LOADING SUMMARY FOR THE STORY.......
> 
> You are Chara and you are still blaming yourself for Genocide however what happens when you meet a guy that makes you feel good about yourself?

 

I said "Alright Chara" and injected the needle into your neck and everything went dark.

When you woke up it was in your bedroom which was painted green and yellow. You were checking your phone as you put on your green and yellow sweater and a green skirt.

Frisk texted you an update "Sup Chara I just got a girlfriend" Frisk then sent you a picture of a girl with blond hair and you texted "sweet Frisk i'm glad you're enjoying your life"

Frisk texted back "Chara it's not your fault please stop blaming yourself it was mine" You closed the phone not wanting to text anymore.

You headed downstairs where your dad was making pancakes and sat quietly on the table. You then said "Good morning Dad" and he said "Good Morning Chara" You ate slowly since you were in no hurry to get to that hell people call a school.

When you were done eating you said goodbye to Dad grabbed your backpack and headed outside to wait for Sans. Suddenly I appeared and asked "So Chara who do you want to date? 

A panel appeared in front of you

CHOOSE RELATIONSHIP

(FRISK) (SANS) (OC) (FLOWEY) (ASRIEL)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapters to Select-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25 - Charisk Relationship

Chapter 26 - Shara Relationship

Chapter 27 - OC Relationship

Chapter 28 - Flara Relationship

Chapter 29 - Chasriel Relationship


	4. SELECTED (FRISK (FEMALE) (SLICE OF LIFE) -  Waking Up Late - CHOOSE RELATIONSHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have selected Female Frisk, Slice of Life
> 
> LOADING SUMMARY FOR STORY.....
> 
> Your name is Frisk and you live with your mom. You aren't your average teenage girl and like to do stuff most girls wouldn't even touch. You are a free spirit and choose to stay out of relationships but what if you met someone that you fit together with?

I said "Alright have fun Frisk" and I injected the needle into your neck and everything went dark.

You woke up in your best friends Sans house and checked the time on your phone: 9:00 AM You said "SHIT!" and raced out of Sans guest room and ran downstairs.

When you got downstairs Sans was drinking some coffee and waiting for you. You yelled "SANS WHY THE FUCK DIDN''T YOU WAKE ME UP I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

He just said "Oh I decided to let you sleep" You gave him the middle finger and said "You're driving me there" He said "Ok but next time don't stay over on a school night"

You groaned as you followed him out to his car. But he said "I think somebody needs to talk to you" pointing to me who was walking up to you. He left to go get something and you said "I'm late for school and you want me to decide now?" I nodded as the panel appeared in front of you

CHOOSE RELATIONSHIP

(CHARA) (SANS) (FLOWEY) (ASRIEL) (OC)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapters To Select----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 30 - Charisk Relationship

Chapter 31 - Frans Relationship

Chapter 32 - Flowisk Relationship

Chapter 33 - Friskriel Relationship

Chapter 34 - OC Relationship


End file.
